Blurry
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Your memories are your most cherished thing you can own. But what if you lost them? When this happens to one of the Swat Kats, whom will they trust and who will become their enemy?
1. Prologue

_Author Note: First off, thanks go out to **Quick Shot** for being my guinea pig. You helped a great deal, so thanks chicka! Also once again, thanks for reviewing my other story ;)! So here we go, I figured why not write an actual story. Will see how it goes though ;). I won't use the F word that I tend to love to use in my other stories, but I will be throwing in some curse words here and there, that's why its rating is T. Which by this rating means it's not suitable for children. BTW, thanks also goes out to** Parasite** for listening me rant about the summery! **Chapter 1 will be a lot bigger this I promise ;)** and I gave the city some back history hope you didn't mind it (laughs to herself) okay enjoy the tiny little prologue! _

Prologue

Megakat City. A metropolis sorely inhabited by kat kind. The first explorer, Mega John Columbus, who had come over from the old world, founded their city. As immigrants began to pour into the nation, mostly wanting to escape their old country and find a better life others just didn't want to be found. This beginning to take place, in order to accommodate all these new citizens the city began to grow, expanding and always adding on to the point that it wasn't just the largest city in Amerikat, but the world. The city had been through a lot, withstanding against two major world wars and even having to pick itself back up after a Great Depression had hit the nation.

What attracted so many tourists also brought unwanted attention to the city, bringing criminals out of the woodwork. Although the Enforcers were a big presence, it seemed there were more criminals out running around on the street then those being put away.

The Mayor at the time, Rudy Giulianitail had enough, and working with the Enforcers they began to crack down on those trying to overtake the city. They got rid of the drug lords that were trying to smuggle in catnip. They put more uniforms out on the street and up in the sky to patrol to put pressure on those that thought on preying on the weak. The city began to take a turn again, the citizens of Megakat City began to feel safe once more, not scared that if they walked out the door they would be mugged.

This had been a long battle for Rudy and his time was up to retire, and therefore he handed the reins over to George Adam Manx, and the deputy mayor, Calico "Callie" Briggs. It didn't seem though but a minute that Rudy retired and Manx had his inauguration when evil began to soon rise again.

Once again they would have to fight for what they had worked so hard to achieve. New villains played havoc on the innocents, bringing them in on it as they tried to blow up city hall or the Enforcers Building. It seemed nobody could stop them, nobody was good enough to and the new mayor and deputy could only hang their heads down in shame as their own city was falling apart in front of them.

Then two as though sent by the heavens themselves by a prayer somebody had given, showed up to do what the Enforcers couldn't do, and that was kick ass and take names. There powerful jet could out fly and out maneuver anyone and anything, and their missiles were that out of a Sci-Fi movie as they cut down villains left and right without even having to harm them.

It was as though the Swat Kats were unstoppable and there was nothing they couldn't do. The two were inseparable, where there was one the other was right behind them. Even though each one had their own unique talents weather that be brute strength or smarts, it balanced out to make the ultimate team.

The question is, if one were to falter, be brought down, how would the other one cope? Could they continue fighting and manage to do what they did, day in and day out? What if they had to wage war on one another, who would hesitate and which one would take the fall?

Now the question lies in, who will it be?

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1 Wrong Side of the Bed

**_Author Note: Glad you liked it so far, hope you like this latest edition and I have to say thanks again goes out to Quick Shot. Once again she helped me, by reading it over and letting me vent, so thanks! Enjoy ;)_**

**Chapter 1 – Wrong Side of the Bed**

7:59 read on the tiny alarm clock next to the sleeping form. As it slowly switched to 8:00 a.m. it began to buzz a very annoying sound as it tried to wake up the occupant in the bed. It would continue its job until somebody reached over and turned it off. It had been going off for a few minutes, for the one sleeping in the bed was dead tired and didn't have any intention of getting up any time soon. But slowly, a tiger stripped arm reached out from the blankets and with a fist, brought it down hard. That had caused some pain to slowly rip through his arm, but it was worth it because it stopped the annoying sound coming from the alarm clock.

Jake heard a loud sound come from Chance's room and just shook his head and continued to read the paper. It was plainly obvious that the poor defenseless clock had dared to disturbed the tabby's sleep and had met his wrath. It wasn't something new or uncommon when you knew Chance Furlong. Jake couldn't even count how many clocks they had to replace, because of Chance's non-morning personality. Best thing to do was to wait it out; you didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever he decided to dish out.

Getting up and sticking his head into the fridge he grabbed the last can of milk and opened it up. Gulping it down, he heard a loud curse word come from Chance's room and then the door flung open. He turned and looked, and saw Chance standing there as though he was contemplating something. Then without a word went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

It was a routine that Jake was very much use to, Chance wouldn't say a word just only give a look as though 'I shall kill you if utter one thing.' Then he would go into the bathroom get refreshed and come out, as a whole knew kat. The water always seemed to wake him up completely and get him ready for the day.

As Chance was taking a shower, Jake walked out and opened the garage getting it ready just in case their service was needed by anybody. He started to work on one of the engines that had been a mess when it was brought in. It seemed what could be wrong with the vehicle, was, and it was going to take a lot of effort to get it up and running.

Chance walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to the fridge hearing Jake was all ready working on the cars for the day as soft music was slowly dripping into the small house. All ready Chance was not looking forward to working on the cars so he opened the door to the refrigerator a little more forcefully then he intended as the contents on the door slide to the side.

"Oh great." He said out loud, noticing there was nothing to drink in the house. Shutting the door hard, causing all the food that was previously on the end of the door to go flying back. Walking back to his room he got dressed quickly and walked out to the garage.

Jake had his entire body submerged into the vehicle that he was working on, when he heard Chance's footsteps. Coming out and grabbing a cloth that was sitting on part of the engine, he rubbed his dirty paws and threw it over to the pile of other dirty rags.

"Hey Bud, sleep well?"

"Like always, hey I'll be back in a few, I'm going go and get some groceries."

Fishing out the keys to the tow truck, Jake threw them to Chance who caught them in the air and turned and walked away. Looking back at the vehicle Jake then sighed and dug back in.

(Roger's Market)

Chance walked quickly through the grocery store, not wanting to take his time like he would with other things. If there was one thing he hated was being in this place. The all too much cheerful music, the employee's who were always ticked off because they worked a cruddy job so therefore it was the customer's fault.

Not even paying attention to his surroundings, Chance turned around and walked right into somebody. Being a bigger build, he sent the much more tinier figure to the ground. Glancing down he immediately began apologizing and helped the shekat back up on her feet. When she flipped her hair out of her eyes, he was pretty shocked to find out who exactly he had literally ran over.

"Felina Feral?"

She studied him for a second, which unnerved Chance. He didn't like it, always plagued his mind that somebody would finally put it together and notice the similarities between himself and T-Bone. But instead her features lightened and a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Do I know you?"

Panicking he thought for a second trying to figure out how he would know her. 'Smooth move,' he hadn't really meant to say her name it just had been so natural.

"How don't I? I see you all the time on Katseye News…I have to say, you sure know how to kick some tail Lt."

Felina smirked. The macho side of her loved to hear that, especially coming from a tomkat. When you're a shekat in the Enforcers it's a lot harder to gain respect from the opposite sex. They don't think your going to be as strong, or be able to hold your own in a fight. To hear something like that always boosted her ego.

"Well thank you, I appreciate that."

"No problem, nice to meet you finally." He then winked at her and he then grabbed his cart and left. Felina watching him as he went then turned back around. A soft smile still remained on her lips. As she strolled down the aisle, Felina couldn't help but think that she some how knew him. She didn't think much on it and continued her grocery shopping.

* * *

Chance pulled into the entrance to the Salvage Yard, dust flying up from behind as the tires picked up the dirt and tossed it. The radio was blasting as Chance was singing along with it. "Bbbbaadd…bad to the bone." He only glance down a second to turn the radio off when he looked up, he saw Burke and Murray's truck were coming head to head with his. Right at the last second he swerved out of the way, and hit the brakes and did a slide. He quickly got out of the tow truck as he heard Burke yelling out the window, "Sucker."

Grabbing a piece of metal that had been dropped, he then flung it hard letting out a yell that went with it. It clanged to the ground and rolled over a few times, the truck being long gone. The only evidence now left was all the dust partials that came up from both of their vehicles and the scrap of metal they had dropped for them.

"I take it you had a run in with our two favorite delivery boys." Jake said as he walked out. He had heard all the commotion from outside and came to check to make sure Chance hadn't finally given into his temper and finally kill Burke and Murray.

Chance turned around, and Jake could tell he still wasn't in a good mood. It seemed this was just going to be a bad day for his friend. But Chance's features softened as he shrugged. Forgetting about the tow truck and leaving it were he had stopped; he began walking towards the garage with Jake. "Guess who else I ran into?"

Jake looked over at his buddy, not giving an answer and just waiting for Chance just to tell him instead of him play the guessing game. "Who?"

"Felina Feral."

"How did that go?"

Walking into the living room, Chance sinking down into the couch as Jake stood with his hands on his hips. Grabbing the remote, "It went fine, considering she has no idea who I am, and she couldn't figure out how I knew her."

Watching his buddy, Jake had caught a slight pain in his eyes that was quickly hidden with in a few seconds. Jake knew what that was, and even though Chance wouldn't ever admit to it, his ego had been some what bruised by that encounter. When you're as good as a pilot as him, you expect everybody to know who you are and how great you are. But because of their dismissal out of the Enforcers, the only thing Chance would be known for was wreaking the new Enforcer building with him. T-Bone was the one known for the best dog fighting skills in an aerial battle and Jake knew sometimes, the big tabby wanted Chance Furlong to be known, and not his alter ego T-Bone.

Jake coming out of his thoughts he turned a glance at the TV, as Chance had turned on Scaredy Kat. "So what did you say?" Waiting for an answer, all he got was laughter as Chance's attention was on the TV at the moment. He was clutching his stomach and pointing at the TV like he always did while kicking his feet. Jake swore sometimes he acted like a little kitten when watching that show.

"Sorry," Chance still letting out a chuckle, "I told her I saw her on Katseyes News." Jake decided to leave it at that, his buddy had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and his encounter with Burke and Murray had not helped. So Jake walked out of the room and out to the truck, grabbing the groceries that had been left there and brought them back inside to put away.

"Awww come on." Chance's voice could be heard loud and clear, as Ann Gora interrupted the broadcasting. She was at the scene of a crime, were it was taking place live in front of them. She was actually staying out of harms way for once, but still had Johnny focus on the destruction being done.

The two friends never even gave her a chance to explain what was going on, the scene was enough to tell the tale. Not taking any time to open up the secrete door that led to their hanger that was below the very foundation of the salvage yard. Jake slid down the ladder, as Chance reached up and grabbed the door and swinging to bring it down and shut it. He to as well slid down the ladder as Jake was zipping up the uniform.

Jumping into the jet together, T-Bone beginning the warm up sequences and going over a quick checklist as they descended down on the lift. Pulling back the throttle when he saw the green light, the force of the engines put them back in their seat as the Turbokat screamed down the tunnel and out into the skies of MegaKat City.

* * *

"Are we fashionably late?"

Felina looked around for the slick jet that went along with the voice that had come over the radio. It wasn't more then two seconds after T-Bone's announcement of their arrival came over the wire, that the Turbokat didn't fly by her window doing a few barrel rolls and then evening out to come back around.

"Hey guys, I think you just made it in time." Felina responded back with a smile on her face. Unlike some Enforcers, namely her Uncle, she appreciated for what they did and what they stood for as well. They may cause damage from time to time, but they got the job done and that's what truly mattered in her opinion. It was saving lives, and if anything that was the most important part of the job.

"Felina, quit yapping with those vigilantes and give me backup." 'Right on time Uncle,' she thought as her lips came tight as she tried to keep her tongue in check.

"Roger that."

"Whoa, Feral your sounding a little grumpy this morning…you sure your not related to T-Bone?" Razor smirked as he caught T-Bone's full on glare when he turned around.

"Very cute Razor."

"T-Bone related to my uncle, now that's a very scary picture." Felina couldn't help herself and commenting over the radio. She put the radio down putting her hands back on the control stick; she saw her Uncle's chopper fly by and caught his unapproved glance. She shrugged her shoulders.

An explosion happened on the right, for then all she saw was a red beam come towards her. Dodging it at the last possible second, she watched as one of the helicopters that hadn't been so lucky flying beside her go down with smoke pouring out of its engine. Over the walkie they pilots were screaming, as they were trying to get back control before it smashed into one of the buildings that they had been flying over.

A grappling hook grabbed the out of control chopper and safely put it on top of the building. The pilots got out and waved at the Swat Kats who had saved them from an up most certain death and watched as the hook swung back up into the jet.

"Nice safe Razor."

"Thank you Felina." Razor looking down at the pilots that he had just saved and gave them a thumbs up. T-Bone began to climb in hover mode to make sure he cleared the buildings. Then the VTOL engines slide back as the wings came in and tucked into the body of the jet he then hit the burners.

"Enough chit chat, let's finish this guy off." T-Bone didn't take long to find the guy who was responsible for taking out the Enforcer choppers. The jet took off climbing into the sky and disappearing into the cloudbank, the Turbokat followed closely behind.

But as they broke through and got a clear sky the jet they had been pursuing was gone, as though it never existed.

"What the?" T-Bone was completely confused as to what could of made a plane disappear so quickly, when he had just seen it only a few seconds ago. "Razor you getting anything on radar?"

"Negative, its like that Ghost Pilot, I'm not getting anything."

T-Bone shook his head, as he then banked the Turbokat sideways coming down into a lower altitude. They looked around to make sure that he hadn't some how slipped past them by doing a nosedive after breaching the cloudbank. But the only thing that was left was some of the destruction left behind and the Enforcer choppers flying by.

"Where is he guys?" Felina questioning them, surprised not to see them have a hold of the jet, or something to give her the impression that they had caught the guy.

"We don't know, he just…vanished."

"That's impossible, jet's don't just vanish…if you reckless hotshots hadn't gotten in the way of Enforcer's business….this wouldn't of happened!" Feral said, yelling at them over the radio.

"Believe it or not Feral, it did." Feral began to counterattack that comment made by T-Bone, but he just simply turned off the radio. "How about we do a few more fly by's?"

"Yeah, might as well." Razor's voice coming from the back, he was still looking out the cockpit trying to see if he couldn't find it by eyesight. But like the radar projected, there was just their jet and the Enforcer's.

As the Turbokat roared over the city, eyes were watching this entire sequence played out before him. "Excellent, everything is working according to plan."

**TBC…**

_Thanks to my reviewers, your to sweet hope I kept you still interested and hoped you liked this latest chapter ;)!_


	3. Chapter 2 A Day That Turned

**Author Note: **_Well, took me little longer then I anticipated to come out with this new chapter. Sorry about that, had the idea just was stuck on some things in the chapter. Hope you like this chapter, I found the ending a lot of fun to write! Big thanks go out to **Quick Shot, **thanks chicka for listening to me and reading over my story! Greatly appreciate it. Also ;) **Hotaru **thanks for sitting and listening to me complain about this story!_

_So without further delay, I give you my latest chapter! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2 A Day That Turned into a Nightmare**

The sounds of the engine of the Turbokat dying were still echoing off the hanger walls as Razor and T-Bone climbed out. Not much was being said between the two as they both made there way towards their lockers. Beginning to undress slowly they changed back into their civvies.

Neither one had a lot to say because both of their minds were on the same question. How can a jet disappear so suddenly and quickly without any trace of it? The vapor trail that was usually left over by a jetfighter burning so much fuel wasn't even there. It just didn't make any sense for a jet to be able to do that.

To both of them this question plagued their minds, and would until they meet up with this guy again and find out whom he worked for and how was he able to do that with his jet. What also bugged both of them is, neither could get the distinct feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it had to do with this jet.

Taking the last bit of their gear off, T-Bone, now Chance again, began walking towards the ladder. Noticing Jake wasn't following, he then turned and saw him climbing back into the Turbokat. One thing about Jake, if something bothered him or he felt that it was something he could fix, he would be at it until he collapsed with exhaustion.

Chance remembered one time Jake described to him was that when he would work on things, it would clear his mind, to see a better picture. It was clear to Chance for he would have to be a fool not to see it, was that Jake figured something was wrong with the radar and was going to try and fix it and hopefully figure out how a jet can disappear in thin air.

Jake was now sitting in his seat and was going over the sequences from just an hour ago. Even from where Chance was standing, he could see Jake was now talking to himself, as he looked down at his control panel.

"Want something to eat?" The only answer was a mix between a no and just don't understand it. Chance sighed and turned back around figuring that it was the best thing to do was just to leave Jake to it. He knew that was the best he was going to get out of his buddy and just decided to leave it at that.

Jake wasn't trying to be rude, and deep down he knew his friend understood when he got into one of these funks; there was no stopping him. Playing over again in his mind what happened, when he lost track of the guy.

He knew he had the unknown pilot on radar when he had begun his climb. Then when they responded by following pursuit they still had him, but the second they broke the cloud cover he was gone. 'Maybe he used the clouds to hide there, and rode through them.' But even if that was the truth, it still didn't explain the radar that should have still kept track of him.

Slowly Jake began to take his panel apart, first checking for any loose wiring or maybe even some wires that had gone bad. Just anything that would help him understand what was going on with the system. Without that they were just asking to be shot down, it was like having a blindfold up there.

Taking his thumb and middle finger and rubbing his eyes slowly, as he could feel a headache coming on very gradually. It was on the tip of his tongue; thoughts lucid and refusing to come together as to what could have caused something like this to happen. 'It just had to be a malfunction, just has to be.'

* * *

Chance re-opened up the garage, taking the sign off the door that they were closed. It was the best thing they could do, to insure nobody began snooping around their garage and find things that didn't need to be found. That had always been a personal fear to the both of them, to be discovered like the Metallikats had done. They had really lucked out in that situation, and they didn't want a repeat. You're lucky only so many times before that luck runs out and the game is up.

Looking down at the engine that Jake had been working on all morning he had just put his hands into it when he heard a soft "Hello?" He peeked his head around, because the engine was up and he couldn't see who the speaker was to the voice. When he saw who it was, he immediately brought his head back in and gulped. Felina Feral was in their shop. 'What does she want, could she…?" Chance immediately stopped this ridicules thinking, she probably has some car problems.

Shutting the engine and then wiping his hands, he then put a smile on his face and announced himself. "Hi there."

Immediate recognition formed in her eyes as she pointed her finger. "Hey you're the one from the Market earlier this morning."

Nodding his head, "I didn't know stalking was allowed Lt."

Felina half smiled, "It would seem that way but my car is been making some noises it probably shouldn't, and I heard you two are the best in the city."

"Well then, why don't we go take a look."

Walking side by side, they walked outside to were her nice sports car was sitting in the sun, just glistening in it. Letting out a whistle, Chance always dreamed about owning a car like this but never had the money to get one. It didn't really surprise him that the driver was Felina either; she was just that type of shekat. She opened up the hood and Chance saw the engine power that was lying underneath the car.

"You sure this thing doesn't fly?" Giving out a soft joke as he began glancing over it trying to find the problem.

"It should with as much gas I put into it."

Moving his body from one side of the engine, then to the other, he then moved in and stuck his paw in and felt what was causing the problem with the car. "I think I found your problem, but….I think I need Jake on this, hold on one second."

Felina watched as Chance turned around and walked away. As he disappeared she glanced up at the sign and stared at the names. Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. Why did he look familiar, why did those names ring a bell? She couldn't place her thoughts on it, and it was frustrating her. She felt like she knew Chance, like she had talked to him before and it was going to bug her until she figured it out.

It wasn't to long before Jake showed up with Chance behind him as Jake nodded his head towards her. He was much more quieter then Chance, not really talkative and she got the distinct feeling he was just a hair shy.

Jake shaking his head he looked at Felina, then shut the hood. "I'm going to be honest, it doesn't look good but I'm sure we can fix it up for a very good deal."

Felina let out a sigh, aggravated that her car had to do this. It just picked the perfect time, knowing that she just spend a bunch of money on her new apartment. She finally had found a decent high-rise that she really liked and just put a down payment on it, when the very next day her car started to do this. Not much she could do about it now, she needed her car. Nodding her head.

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

Chance looked over at Jake as he estimated the time and hours it would take to get the car done, all in his head. "I would guess a few days."

'Great,' she thought. She would probably have to talk to her Uncle and sweet talk him into taking her to work for the next few days. Not to mention come and get her from the Salvage Yard, to take her back home. Chance must of read her mind for then he stepped up.

"I'll give you a ride home, it's not much, but its wheels." He flashed her a grin that reminded her a lot of T-Bone. 'Funny,' she thought 'wonder what made me think of him.' Following Chance, she got into the passenger side and him in the driver's side. Starting up the truck, he pulled out only to be stopped by Jake.

"If he says anything about a short cut, best to just jump out."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to tuck and roll!" Felina smiled as she saw Chance's face was set which only made her smile turn into a much bigger grin.

"Aren't you the comedians." Chance responded back as he then rolled up the window as Jake watched until there was nothing until a dust trail. 'It's a match made in heaven.'

Jake glanced back at the Garage and noticed how they had begun to get behind on their cars. Felina was now another one to add to the list of there growing numbers. Didn't help at all that the Turbokat had Jake worried, because to him that was a major priority that had to be worked on. But they also couldn't get behind on their cars, or they would have a lot of unhappy Kats on their hands. 'I'll work some on the cars, then back to the hanger I go.'

* * *

Not much was being said between the two occupants of the tow truck. Felina would occasional say which way to turn and Chance would do so by turning the wheel. Chance wanted to say something but he couldn't figure out the best thing to bring up. Usually he was so talkative but then again, this was Felina Feral. How do you start that conversation, 'hey I hate your Uncle?' He could see that wouldn't go over very well.

Felina was doing the same thing only she was trying to figure out where she had heard Chance and Jake's names. The entire time it had bugged her, and even a few times she would sneak a few glances. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightening.

"I know who you are."

Chance's stop was a little harder then he intended as he glanced over.

"You're the two that crashed into the new Enforcer's building a few years back, aren't you?"

Turning his head again he saw the light was green and he put his foot on the gas, once again not meaning to take off as hard, as it jerked them back into their seats. The subject had never been one he liked to talk about, only because it would tick him off as though it just happened that day.

"That would be us." Although Chance wanted to say a smartass remark about her Uncle sending them into the spin, he didn't. At times, Chance wasn't sure who he hated more, Feral or Dark Kat. Feral had ruined both Jake and his life all because he couldn't admit to what he did wrong. Couldn't stand up and take the blame when they were the best they had on that entire squad.

"This is it." Felina pointed and Chance came to a stop in front of the apartment building. As she got out of the car she turned back around before closing the door. "For what its worth,…I never believed what my Uncle said about you two. You two were the best of us all….thanks again for the ride." Felina shut the door and made her way to the stairs climbed them quickly then opened the door and went inside. All the while Chance sitting they're watching her flabbergasted. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he then put the car into drive to make his way back to the Salvage Yard. The whole time, he was in a daze as to what Felina Feral had just said to him.

(Few Hours Later)

Dinnertime came quick for the two boys in the Salvage Yard. But neither knew this for Jake was bent over the engine screwing something in place as Chance was underneath. After Chance had gotten home from taking Felina back to her apartment, they had started working on the cars and hadn't stopped when all of a sudden the emergency band went off. It wasn't the best timing but there was nothing they could do with Callie calling them.

Jake hit the button to close the Garage, as Chance was still pulling himself out from underneath the car. They made it down to the hanger in break neck speed, Jake answering the comm.

Callie didn't take long to explain how she had spotted Dark Kat's ship fly by and then lost sight of it. She knew it was better for the Swat Kats to figure out what he was up to and fast before he surprised them all.

"Were on it Miss Briggs." Jake said then turned off the link. Nothing had to be spoken between the two as they ran to their separate lockers and dawned on their uniforms.

It wasn't long before the two were up in the sky again, now looking for any trace of Dark Kat or his ship. Beginning to wonder on their luck, Razor found something on the radar. 'Here I thought it was broken,' he thought. The radar was showing a fast moving object, which could only either mean it was one of the Enforcer jets or Dark Kat. Hoping that it was the second one, they didn't waste any time going after it.

T-Bone put on the VTOL engines to stop the jet as they found what they were looking for, Dark Kat's ship. It was sitting outside an abandoned rundown office building. Trying to find a spot to land the jet, Razor came up with an idea to flush Dark Kat out.

"Razor, I don't like this….why don't I just land the jet and we go in together?" T-Bone's hand was resting on the stick, opening and then re-gripping with his hand. He was nervous and he couldn't stop the feeling that was sitting at the pit of his stomach and trying to work its way back up. He began to make the decent downwards to deploy the cyclotron, when really he wanted to be taking the procedures to land the plane, even though there wasn't a spot for the Turbokat.

"Negative T-Bone, if Dark Kat gets past me, you need to be here to intercept."

"Roger that, just be safe."

With that Razor was ejected from the Turbokat landing on the street with the cyclotron with much ease as he speed past cars and slowly came to a stop in front of the building. He glanced up hearing the engines of the Turbokat, then he saw the black jet fly by as he still could hear her but no longer see her. Then his eyes moved back to the building, his eyes became slits as he made his way into the building.

It was a slow process for Razor for he would stop, listen then continue on. He didn't want to be taken by surprise so he was moving very slowly. Once again checking the tracker for any life forms in the building, he saw that it was up on the very top floor. 'Great, if I known this I would have just had T-Bone land me on the roof.'

Finding the stairs quickly he moved up them with grace, and didn't even lose his breath as he made his way to the top. It was part of T-Bone and his work out plan, to keep in top physical condition, so without a moment's notice they could push their bodies further then most Kats could.

Keeping to the side of the wall, he stopped at the very last door in the hallway. It was this one that had Dark Kat's signature and he was listening for any kind of movement. Figuring it was now or never, he busted through the door, rolled to the side to avoid any laser shots dished his way and brought his gloveatrix to return fire. Only there was nobody there to fire at.

Razor quickly turned to glance behind him, half expecting to see Dark Kat standing there but the hallway was empty just like the room was. 'What is going on?'

Moving in, he began to scan the area of the tiny space, to just find only a lonely TV sitting on a counter. Tail twitching in a nervous act, he again glanced around the room hoping to find some clue, for the more he stood there the bad feeling began to creep through his body.

"Greeting Swat Kat."

"Dark Kat!" Razor spoke his name with hatred in his voice. He began to start to wonder if this place was rigged to blow, for there had to be an explanation for all this.

"I love how predictable you both are, one stays the other one flies around the building." Dark Kat said with an almost to playful voice.

The hair on Razor's neck stood up on end sending a chill down his spine as Dark Kat said this to him. Something was very wrong. All his life he was told to never doubt his first instinct. Always taught to heed its warnings for it kept you alive. Without thinking much of it he activated his comm. He called to his partner.

"T-Bone come in."

Silence, the radio crackling. He called again glaring at Dark Kat's smiling face, who seemed to be grinning even bigger with every passing second. Trying for a third time with still no answer, he debated if he should just go and not wait around.

"If you tried to contact your partner, you won't be able to. I have made sure no single can come in or out without my permission."

"What is the point of all this?" Snapping at him, his voice growling in the processes, as he balled up his fists.

The smile that Dark Kat had held since he first appeared on the television broke, and he began to laugh. But the thing that unnerved Razor a great deal was the fact it was the type of chuckle that 'you been had,' not you said something funny. To Razor, it was nails on a chalkboard.

"My dear boy, this is the point."

The image switched off of Dark Kat and it was pointed to the sky. Razor watched

for whatever he was suppose to be seeing, then he heard the engines of the Turbokat on the speakers, and then saw her fly by. He could clearly see T-Bone in the cockpit as he flew by, but the camera continued to keep its angle watching something that wasn't there.

"It can't be." Razor saying out loud as something had caught his eye. He watched as the jet that had disappeared earlier that day just reappear out of mid air, behind the Turbokat. He knew T-Bone was completely oblivious to the jet behind him for he hadn't even begun taken any evasive maneuvers to try avoid a missile lock. He was utterly vulnerable and it was a complete set up. They both fallen for it line and sinker.

Razor began backing up slowly then spun around quickly to run back the way he had come. Dark Kat began to chuckle then slowly it turned into a deep howl as Razor tried to get out of the building to tell T-Bone in time. He never even heard the laugh coming from Dark Kat for his own heart was in his ears as he ran the fastest he had ever run in his life.

As he bust through the door he screamed his partner's name and automatically having his eyes go up to the sky looking for him. He didn't even hear the engines anymore like he had previously before going inside. That scared him deeply for you could hear them for miles away and the fact that he could no longer catch a sound from them, made Razor almost want to go into a full fledge panic. He also noticed that Dark Kat's ship was now long gone.

He didn't waste any time pulling out the tracker device to see if he could get a fix on the Turbokat, and running to the bike he got onto it. His heart about jumped into his throat when he saw that it wasn't moving. When the tracker displays this, it either means two things. One T-Bone had landed the plane and got out, or two the jet had crashed.

Revving the cyclotron, and taking his foot off the ground he took off with great speed. He hoped that T-Bone for some unknown reason just landed the jet. He didn't want to even think about the second option. Razor sent out a mental prayer that it was the first one and not the second. 'Please, let him be safe.'

He put his away his tracker and hit the throttle. In the distance he could see black smoke was getting high up into the sky. He had seen that black smoke before and his stomach tightened at the sight of it as he got closer and closer.

Razor stopped a few feet from the jet, scared what he would find in it. Slowly looking at the back end where most of the black smoke was coming from, he caught glimpses of it and could tell it had been completely destroyed. T-Bone had tried to land it with a dead stick, trying to use the wings as glides, but the problem with that was the gravity picked up by the jet. There was no telling how fast T-Bone had been going when he had been struck so when he tried to land, it must have been a hard landing for the landing gear had completely collapsed leaving the jet to lay on its belly.

Just by the position of the plane he knew that T-Bone hadn't ejected from the plane, for if he had the Turbokat would be in more pieces then it all ready was. With nobody to control it she would of have landed nose down, and would have started to flip and turn until it finally lost its momentum and stop. It was very obvious to the fact a skilled pilot had tried to land half a plane without taking anybody out in the process.

No he knew his buddy, he'd go down with that plane if he had to, make sure the jet didn't slam into any of the buildings, that's just what Pilots do. It's the same thing when a Capitan will stay with his ship, to insure everybody gets off safe and to the fact he loves his ship, a pilot the same thing they love their jet.

That's why Razor found himself hesitating. But then the thought of T-Bone being seriously injured and needing medical attention and him wasting time to ponder this made Razor jump into action. Being careful as he climbed up onto the broken jet's wing, he got his first glimpse into the cockpit. His eyes went wide.

Instead of finding a bloody T-Bone hanging onto his life, he found an empty seat. He began scanning around, trying to see if T-Bone had some how gotten out in a state of shock and was wandering around. But he saw no such thing. Jumping down from the jet, Razor was completely baffled.

"T-Bone….where are you?"

**TBC….**

_To My Reviewers_

_(Play dramatic music) dun dun dunnnnnnn ;) Thanks for the reviews so far, **Etherweil** hope your liking how the story is progressing thanks a ton, and **JadeRazor, **glad your still hooked and hoping your still liking it! Thanks again guys, love hearing from people and sorry again it took me so a while to get this chapter up!_


	4. Chapter 3 Picking up the Pieces

**Author Note: **_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but I had a bit of a writer's block going on here. But I have a new chapter for you, and hope you like it! Thanks to **Quick Shot** once again, for reading it over and giving me wonderful feedback can't thank you enough! As to my gal **Boscogirl**. You truly are my long lost cosmic twin sister ;) Enjoy your new chapter! _

**Chapter 3 – Picking up the Pieces**

Immense pain ripped through T-Bone's scull as he tried to open up his eyelids that felt heavier then sandbags at the moment. When he tried to move his head just a hair that ending up causing white explosion of spots to dance across his line of vision. His head began to pound in rhythm like a jackhammer, all caused by just the tiny bit of movement, making him want to throw up right there.

Although he had kept his eyes shut from wincing in pain, the entire room was still spinning around in circles and not helping his stomach any. He wanted to put his foot down to balance out the room so he could center himself. But the strength that he wanted to call on wasn't there and the only movement he got from his leg was a tiny shift.

Even though he knew he would regret it, he began to open one eye, to try and figure out where he was. T-Bone couldn't even remember what he had done to cause such agony in his body and head.

When he was able to finally prop one eye open without having his head explode, he was rather disappointed. He went through all that just to find he was in complete darkness. There wasn't even a tiny light visible to indicate were the door would be located.

Sighing softly to himself he closed his eye and tried to figure out what had happened to him. But he found himself to be growing tired rapidly and at first he wanted to fight it, and try to answer some of the questions he had. But his senses began to leave him as darkness soon quickly came and he just finally fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ann Gora was sitting in her corner officer, practically falling asleep. Their pilot was on lunch break as she waited for a story to pop up. If something didn't happen real soon though, she was going to make one by throwing herself out the window. Her elbow propped up on the desk as her head rested on her hand as she toyed with her pen. Turning to look out the window, she squinted. Letting her hand drop to the desk, she then pushed out of her leather seat and walked to the glass and without putting her face onto it she stared at the black smoke trailing up into the sky.

Not wasting another minute, knowing that had to be good story, she practically ran down the hallway and flew past the cafeteria door. She then turned abruptly ran back in grabbed her pilot who was just dunking his donut into his coffee. "Come on." Her pilot tried to protest but looked helpless at what he had to leave behind as they went in search of Johnny, her cameraman.

* * *

Razor had walked around in an entire circle around the broken and damaged jet. Trying to find some kind of clue to T-Bone's disappearance. But whatever footprints had been made by T-Bone previously, were now long gone from the gust of wind beginning to pick up. The only thing he had found was T-bone's cracked helmet, and that was the only indication that T-Bone had been in the vicinity of the jet.

A loud crackle of thunder drummed through the sky that almost sent Razor up into the air for it had startled him so. Glancing towards the ocean, he then watched as lightening ripped open the sky, as a storm crawled towards Megakat City.

'Great.' Razor thought, 'what possible else could go wrong?' The second he allowed this thought to process through his mind, he regretted it. For not more then a few seconds later he could hear a helicopter coming towards his location. Praying it wasn't Feral, Razor knew he had no patience nor the time to be messing with the Commander. But then he caught the symbol on the side of the chopper as it began to hover and then slowly touched down.

KatsEyes News was their friend more then once, always trying to give them good publicity and always taking the side of the Swat Kats and not the Enforcers. But other times, such as now, the News could be a thorn in an all ready bleeding wound. This had to be the worse timing ever, to be trying to get a story out of them. As soon as word got around of the Turbokat being taken out of commission along with a Swat Kat missing, it was just asking for trouble. It would only be a matter of time every villain would be knocking each other down trying to take over.

Razor not wanting to be caught with nothing to say and stumbling over his words began to move towards the cyclotron. Ann Gora had stepped out with microphone in hand and Johnny filming, and then she turned to look at Razor. But the hand holding into the mic, suddenly fell to her side as she stopped being the reporter and became Ann.

"Is he…." She couldn't finish her words as she then glanced at the Turbokat. Razor walked towards the reporter, knowing he couldn't just leave now; she was an ally of theirs.

"No, and I don't know where he is either. I got here, and this is all that I could find."

Razor then produced what he had found laying on the ground very near to the jet. She then glanced down and looked inside, and couldn't help but see there was some blood staining the usually polished helmet. Bringing her eyes to meet Razor's her mind raced quickly trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She knew it would be a great story about the Swat Kats. One is missing while the other one is left to try and figure out what happened, to pick up the pieces and still trying to defend the city from those who want to corrupt it.

Then she turned and nodded her head towards Johnny her cameraman, who had been filming everything, taking everything in. His eyes went a little wide not expecting this from Ann Gora, the top lead caster to give up such a story.

"The story won't be told by me." She watched, as Razor's eyes as well grew a little wide in surprise. It didn't shock her that Razor would show such a reaction. She's a reporter and that's what they do, they go for the throat to get a story, just comes with the territory. But she knew the consequences; if she said anything, she sure wasn't going to be the one going down as the reporter that made the Swat Kats fall and their beloved city.

Putting her hand on Razor's shoulder she then said, "Least I can do, for saving my tail more then once." She then gave him a reassuring soft smile as she allowed her hand to come back to her side.

Razor didn't know what he was going to do about the Turbokat. Last time the city helped rebuild the jet after using it as a decoy to get inside the warehouse were Miss Briggs and Mayor Manx were being held. But now what? For Razor it was the first time he had felt so lost, and feel like he was unable to come up with any ideas. Anytime they had to make an emergency landing and were grounded, he was able to always fix the problem. But with a mess like the one that he was left with, and not having the extra strength and another pair of hands that T-Bone gave, there was jus no telling how long it would take. Possibly could take months to get their jet back up into the air and running correctly.

The sound of squeaky breaks being applied caught Razor's attention and bringing him out of his scattered thoughts that were running a mile a minute for him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the green colored vehicle, the one he knew by heart, Miss Briggs. She climbed out of the car practically tripping over her own shoes as she ran towards the lone Swat Kat and Ann Gora and Johnny.

Callie Briggs had been watching out of the city hall looking for a particular thing in the sky. She had been standing there the moment she had heard the engines of the famous jet the Swat Kats flew. It always caused her heart to flutter, seeing them in action. Part of her always wishing she could do it with them, to be on that kind of bravery level and never flinching in the face of danger.

But, instead of seeing what she expected to witness and that being the Swat Kats kicking tail, she saw the complete opposite. Her mouth dropped down being completely mortified as she watched another jet appear out of thin air and crippled the Turbokat with a missile.

She expected to see two ejector seats as the Turbokat began to descend rapidly, to ditch the jet and save their lives. But she saw nothing to give her hope, as she then strained her eyes thinking maybe they were able to pull the jet up in the last nick of time. But then black smoke began to trail up high into the sky, and she knew deep down in her heart it was the Swat Kats jet that was the one causing it.

"Oh my God."

Her mind screamed at the thought of what she might have just seen. For her it was reliving the nightmare all over again the first time she thought the Swat Kats had been killed in the line of battle. She remembers vividly as Dark Kat pushed a few buttons and missiles shot out into the direction of the Turbokat. She knew they would easily evade them, for T-bone could out fly anyone and anything, and Razor could shoot with his eyes closed, and with those two that was a deadly combo. She knew they would dodge the incoming missiles and then fire back with some of their own.

But it didn't and tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she watched the Turbokat explode as the remains began to fall into the ocean. Little did she or Mayor Manx and the villains keeping them captive, had been nothing but a ruse. They had made everybody believe they had gone down with their jet, so they could have the upper hand. But they had been all right, unscratched.

This wasn't like the last time and as Callie drove at break neck speed she wondered what would she find. Never once did she think about the communicator tucked away deeply in her purse. All that mattered was getting there and seeing if they were okay.

Callie was so relieved to see Razor standing there, but where was T-Bone? Then her mind had screamed as the realization had hit her and she slammed on the breaks. She could feel tears coming and she tried hard to control them as she then scrambled out of her car.

Razor intercepted Callie, before she could climb up onto the wreaked jet's wing, and get hurt in the process. "He's not in there." Pushing her back but she continued to fight off his hands, until it registered what he had said.

"What?" Confusion now replaced the once distressed features on her face.

"T-Bone isn't in the jet."

Callie thought she was confused before, she was now more then ever. How can he not be there? She began to scan the scene, catching the cyclotron sitting next to the news chopper. Razor must have come on that, explaining why it was sitting out. But where had the big burly pilot gone, if he'd been the one flying the doomed jet? Then Callie asked the question that seemed to be the one of the day.

"Then where is he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now Miss Briggs."

Razor wasn't use to this. Not knowing where his buddy was or how to begin to locate him. They usually weren't separated in battle and when they were, they knew every time how to find the other.

Beginning to wonder how he was going to put out the flames that were still causing a great amount of smoke, he then felt something wet on his cheek. Then another one followed, with lightening streaking across the sky reminding everybody about the storm that had been brewing.

"What are you going to do about your jet?" Ann asked, who had stayed silent since Callie Briggs had arrived on the scene. She knew as well that they city helped pay for their jet a few times when they had some mishaps. But this time, wanting to keep this crash a secrete, and it was going to be pretty hard being the size and weight of the Turbokat.

Shrugging his shoulders as the rain began to fall more frequently instead of tiny raindrops, but nobody seemed to take notice of it. Callie then got a crazy idea that might be able to work out for the lone Swat Kat. It was the least that she could do, for the many times she had been saved by the vigilantes.

"I know two toms that could hide your jet and not cause any suspicion." Callie spoke up, as Razor was still glancing at the back end of the jet and still trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Turning, when he heard what Callie had said. Razor knew exactly who the two tom's she was talking about, and wondered if this night could get any worse then it all ready was.

"Who?" Ann asked curious as to what Callie had in mind.

Callie smiling, "Two great mechanics of mine, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong, they run the salvage yard for the Enforcers. With all that jet parts you could build your plane right there."

Then something inside of Callie clicked, as she let those words sink in. 'Could it possibly be?' It would make sense, but then again where was the runway? It would be pretty hard to hide one, so it couldn't possibly be them. 'Don't be silly,' she thought.

Razor the entire time had been watching her closely, seeing if he noticed anything change in her posture, even if her eyes widen a bit, when she thought about what she said. When it would come clear that possibly the two mechanics that had helped her and the city all this time, were her Swat Kats. But she then surprised him, "What do you say, give them a call?"

"Sure….but who's going to help us move it?" Razor asked.

(Salvage Yard)

"Little more….back it up just little…you got it!" Lt. Felina Feral called as they finished unloading the remains of the Turbokat. She had just gotten off from her shift when the least person she expected to run into was Callie Briggs. It didn't take long for the Deputy Mayor to tell her what had transpired with the Swat Kats and how she and Razor was going to need help.

Felina didn't even think twice about it, before she made some calls of her own. There were a few Enforcers that she knew she could trust, who loved the Swat Kats and for what they did. Also a few, on the force who felt this was their way to repay them back for the many times the Swat Kats had saved their lives and other civilian kats.

The rain and darkness had been their cover as they moved the badly damaged jet to the Salvage Yard. Her hat was now damp with rain but it was the least of her worries at the moment. A knot had formed in her stomach when she had heard about the burly pilot disappearing. Felina tried playing it off as, she was just worrying about him because they were both friends and associates of hers. But she knew deep down that wasn't the reason and she just wasn't ready to admit to it.

"Thanks guys." The last of the Enforcers waved their hands, as they picked up their gear to go home. Felina turning and walking back to where Callie and Jake were standing under the roof of the Garage.

"Thanks again Jake for doing this, I can't tell you how much in dept we are to you." Callie said.

"As many times as the Swat Kats saved this city, it's the least we can owe them." Jake said. He always felt weird when he talked about himself. Not only that, this was even worse not having Chance here standing beside him. He was trying so hard not to show how deeply scared he was for his partner, and best friend.

"Did Razor tell you when he'd be back?"

"All he said was, he had to get back to the hanger to grab some of his tools." Callie responded back to Jake's question. Jake looked over at Felina who was looking into the Garage, as though she was trying to find somebody, or suspecting someone would show up at any minute.

"If your wondering were Chance was, he's not feeling to good. He actually came down with the stomach flue, been out of it all day."

Felina's concentration was broke when she heard Jake. Breaking her eyes away from the door that lead into the house part of the Garage, she then gave a soft smile. "Well I hate to go, but I have a double shift tomorrow. Tell Chance I hope he feels better"

"Will do."

Callie said another thank you, then turned and walked back into the rain. Felina got into the car with the Deputy, being that her car was still broken. The entire time Jake Clawson watched them until they were out of sight, and he could no longer see the taillights that he let out a sigh.

He knew he couldn't do anything now about his missing partner. He would have to start fresh tomorrow, and try to get the Turbokat operational. Looking up into the sky and only seeing rain still coming down hard he then prayed that wherever Chance was at the moment, that he was safe. With tail drooped, and ears down, Jake then closed the door to the Garage and flipped the light off to go to bed.

(Unknown Location)

The sound of a large bolt being unlocked brought T-Bone right out the dream world and back into reality. With out thinking much of it he sat up quickly, and then regretted as once again the world took a deadly spin on his senses. He then put his feet on the ground and put his head against the wall as his eyes began to rapidly blink from the light pouring into the room.

A large figure stood in the door way's path staring down at his prisoner, which made the hairs on the back of T-Bone's neck stand right up on end. Who the heck was this, and why did he have a distinct feeling he should know.

"I take that you like your accommodations Swat Kat." A menacing voice practically vibrated the room as he spat anger at the still disoriented Swat Kat.

'Now T-Bone was more confused then ever. Swat Kat? What the heck was a Swat Kat, and he couldn't be possibly be talking about him, could he?'

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't toy with me!"

Still keeping his head rested on the wall, T-Bone glared at the beast of a kat standing in front of him. "I don't know who you are, and what a _Swat Kat_ is but you obviously got the wrong kat."

Slowly T-Bone watched as the menacing kat walked towards him. The kat was now directly above him, staring at him with eyes that made T-Bone feel as though he was looking right through him.

"You have no memory of who you are?"

Shaking his head no, T-Bone didn't want to try have a relapse of what he had earlier, with the headache that wanted to send him into a tight ball. Then a soft rumble began to form at the base of the kat's throat and then this intimidating kat began to laugh out loud, and T-Bone couldn't help but feel that maybe it was a bad thing he couldn't remember who he was.

**TBC….**

_Hope your still liking, love to hear from you ;)_

* * *

To My Reviewers 

_Do this for every story, even though I'm no longer to give feedback to individuals, I can still do shout outs.,_

**SammyRazor, MikariStar, JadeRazor, Banda, PurpleKat.** _Sorry again its taken me this long and hope you liked this latest chapter ;)_


	5. Chapter 4 Not the Homecoming Expected

**Author Note:** _I really would like to thank those that have been encouraging me to keep up with this story. I really do want to apologize for my tardiness in updating this story. To explain myself a little, I just turned 21 and I have now gone to College. So hahah we can blame it on that ;). Sorry again, thank you all again for your wonderful comments, and hope you like the latest hapter! _

**Chapter 4 – Not The Homecoming Expected**

Weeks had gone by with no clue or sign of T-Bone. Sleep had become something of an enemy for Jake instead of something he could escape to. For him it wasted more time looking for his missing partner, and not only that, the nightmares that tormented him. It seemed, when he did get sleep, which would be from his body finally collapsing with exhaustion, it wouldn't last for very long. It would start off like any dream, him going down a hallway looking drastically for Chance and at the end it was a different death every time and that's what would awake Jake, as he tumbled to the ground screaming the tabby's name.

Life continued though and even though Jake Clawson wanted to pretend it didn't because his world had come to a halt, the rest of the world continued going. Threatening phone calls were beginning to be left on their answering machine, about cars not being repaired on the due date it was suppose to. He was starting to have a hard time balancing work with his real identity and his alter ego looking for Chance and making sure nobody got any bright ideas. Plus trying to get the Turbokat back up in the air. Razor would do most of his rounds on the cyclotron hoping that with his presence nobody would try taking over the city, and he had been lucky because nobody was trying anything. Which that also concerned him; no activity always meant somebody was about to unleash something for a plan had been set in motion. He only could pray and hope that he could handle it by himself if somebody were to attack the city.

As the engines died down and Razor sat on the cyclotron seat staring at the lockers that held both his and Chance's uniform, it was always a constant reminder that his buddy was out there still missing. For hours it seemed he'd just sit there thinking about everything, going on every little possible detail and never coming up with a solution. He was a scientist that's what he was born to do, solve things and not being able to fix this problem that had been thrust in his face was driving him insane.

Knowing if he didn't get off the bike anytime soon he'd be there a lot longer, so climbing off of it he walked towards the locker. His eyes kept down to the floor and when he finally glanced up he looked right at his and his alone. The metal on metal was contestably quiet, but that all changed when Razor now as Jake Clawson brought back his fist and hit his locker. The metal underneath caved in, and as his arm went back to his side there was a small imprint of where he had used his lethal punch.

Stepping back a few he looked at his hand dumbfounded. He had never lost his temper like that before; always found ways to go about solving it without having to bring his fists in. Being an Enforcer and even a Swat Kat there was a reason to use force, but this was completely different matter. Jake, for one split second didn't think, just let loose with blinding rage and anger. All because Jake's eyes had traveled up, looking at the next locker, the marking of TB.

Closing his eyes for a second trying to stop his scrambling brain he then turned around slowly and made his way towards the ladder. If he stood there to long he'd finally lose it and in a burst of adrenaline and torment pick up the locker and throw it.

For Jake Clawson it felt like eternity that he got up all the way to the actual part of the house, for his feet felt like cement blocks. Then again anybody would feel like that since his sleep was interrupted every few hours. He was just walking into the bathroom to try and wake himself up by splashing some water on his face when he heard a very familiar voice ring through the house.

"Hello?" He stood there contemplating if he should just go hide and not answer back. But he had no excuse; in his stupidity he actually forgot to close the garage. Anybody could have walked in and found things they were not meant to find. Mentally kicking himself Jake then went towards the voice to see Felina Feral standing there in full uniform.

"Good afternoon Lt., what can I do for you?" He walked over to one of the cars and put the hood up. Looking down at the hood it felt like it was in a million pieces and there was no way he could contemplate them right now.

"Well I left a few voice messages on your answering machine about my car. But I never heard anything back, so I thought I'd come down and check on how things were going."

Jake's hand went behind his head scratching the back of it as his quickly tried to go over all the possibilities why it would take him so long to fix her car. Chance and Jake had made a good name for themselves; they didn't over charge and fixed your car pretty quickly. 'Why don't you just say, well Felina I've been looking for Chance as you know T-Bone thus putting real life on a hold, forgive me.'

"Well the reason I haven't gotten to your car, is Chance had a family emergency and had to go out of town, leaving me with a bunch of cars. So kind of left me with all these cars to try and fix all by myself." Jake looked at her to see if she was buying it, but Felina had the cold expressionless stare going on that it was hard to guess at anytime what she was thinking.

"What I can do for you is, call another one of the mechanics in town get that set up for you, because you shouldn't have to wait." Again he watched for something, any type of clue, but the only thing he caught was a twitch of her tail and a shift in her stance.

She then shook her head, "no that's okay I'll check back in a few days….I understand how it can feel to be overwhelmed."

Just as quickly as she showed, Lt. Felina Feral left, leaving Jake Clawson to stand there and wonder if he should be worried or just go about his day. Felina was somebody you had to watch out, she was a very clever shekat and just enough clues Jake feared and she would figure him and Chance out.

Felina Feral was walking towards the squad car looking over at her own car that was still sitting there, waiting like the rest of the vehicles to be worked on. She took one more glance back at the Garage before climbing in and closing the door. She then threw it into drive, and the dust kicked up as she left the Salvage Yard.

A small suspicion had begun to grow in her mind, and Jake had some what confirmed it. When she had talked to Chance in the tow truck those few weeks ago, she brought his and Jake's folders up. In it, Jake Clawson had the usual up bringing, good income family, but Chance on the other hand was a completely different story. His father who was an Enforcer was killed in the line of duty, and his mother seem to be the average bar fly. So for Chance, Jake was his family and the question was. If Chance really didn't have a family, why would he be having a family emergency?

Her mind just kept rolling over the fact that maybe it really was emergency and she was just over thinking it, but then the other part of her was saying she wasn't. She really felt she had something, but this was something she wasn't going to share to anyone whatever she found out.

(Unknown Location)

Dark Kat sat at his desk that seemed to take over the room, with one of his creeplings grunting and making sounds to try and get it's master's attention. But his focus was on something else in front of him. It was on his sworn enemy, one of the two he devoted his every being of destroying standing before him as one of his allies. He never thought for a moment for when he set his plan in motion he'd end up with an injured Swat Kat who couldn't remember who they were. No way was he going to pass this opportunity up, it just wouldn't be him if he did.

It was a win, win situation in Dark Kat's eyes. He could use T-Bone to lure the other one, Razor and have them both be destroyed or milk it for all it was worth and ruin T-Bone's reputation. The looks on people's faces he would love to be there for each and every one of them, but alas he couldn't be.

"You know your mission, get it done."

T-Bone didn't say a word just walked out leaving Dark Kat to watch his back as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Mayor Manx the greatest kat of them all, the one that stood between enemies from taking over Megakat City the one that kept everybody motivated was, who are we kidding he was fast asleep. This wasn't something new to the office, especially Miss Briggs. Around mid afternoon, the Mayor would slip into a nap after having his lunch. Then he would awaken to realize he needed to go golf before the sun went down, leaving Callie to do everything.

Most of the kats around always asked Callie why she let Mayor Manx get away with it, because she could report him and take his place. When they would inquire, she would simply smile and shrug her shoulders. Not giving them any type of answer, but secretly she knew why. She felt very sure that when the Mayor would finally retire she would take his place, and all the paper he pushed onto her was getting her ready for the much larger job, taking care of the city and who was to say she didn't all ready. But that was something she kept very secrete to herself.

Holding a large stack of papers that she needed Mayor Manx's to sign she was just putting her hand on the door when a large crash emerged from his office. She halted and almost lost the stack of papers in the process as she waited and listened. Years of experience told her to wait, that it could be some kind of hostage take over, and it wouldn't do her or Mayor Manx any good if she came barging in there and became a hostage herself as well.

She dropped the papers when something heavy hit the door to the office and that was enough for her to turn around and began running down the hallway. She had to get help and get it fast. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Manx's door open up and loud footsteps could be heard thundering after her. Pushing her legs even harder she threw the door open to her office hard enough to make it hit the wall and slam shut again. She grabbed her purse and hit the pager to contact the only kat that could save her tail.

The door was thrown open and she spun around to face her assailant but found out it was the last person she expected. Her eyes grew wide and her hand went to her mouth as she saw the big burly pilot of the Swat Kats standing in front of her. But the clothes he was wearing, they were all wrong. He didn't look like the warm-hearted tomkat she had grown to trust and rely on in dire situations, T-Bone looked like one of the criminals locked up in Alkatraz for doing a felony.

He didn't say a word as he walked up to her and just glared down at her making the hair on her back of her neck stand up on end. She looked into his eyes and Callie only saw hate in his glare. She jerked when he grabbed for her and then threw her over his shoulders she then began squirming and kicking trying to get him to let go, but she knew it wasn't doing any damage. As he carried her out of her office she threw her communicator into one of the plants, hoping Razor would come soon.

* * *

It didn't take Razor very long to get to City Hall. He had been out flying the Turbokat and testing her to see how she was handling. It almost pained him to be sitting in the cockpit, it just didn't feel right to be in the front of the Tuberbokat this wasn't his seat. Not only did he not feel comfortable but also Razor was not the pilot T-Bone was, sure Razor could do the basic stuff if needed to but it just seemed that Turbokat responded better to the burly pilot. Razor knew the machine in and out, but T-Bone seemed almost connected to the jet, knowing if she was going to pull through or not.

His thoughts were interrupted as he did the final checks before landing on one of the larger buildings next to City Hall. He jumped out of the cockpit and used the grappling hook to get across the gap between the skyscrapers. Razor quickly made his way through the offices, not really coming across anybody. Then it occurred to him it was near 5 o'clock and people would be leaving to get home and start dinner. Looking at his gloveatrix he followed the beacon that lead him to where Callie could be. But as he bust in ready to kick some tail he found there was nobody in there. He did find the communicator in the plants, which he did find a bit peculiar. Deciding he better check Mayor Manx's office he quickly ran there to find papers were scattered in front of his door, and it was now or never he entered.

There in front of him was Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs tied up facing the door. Manx was shivering and he did look like he got knocked around a few, Callie was shaking her head, yelling into her gag. He looked around but saw nobody and knowing it was a trap he didn't have much choice so he ran up to Callie first and undid her the tape on her mouth.

"RAZOR LOOK OUT!"

Not even hesitating he rolled to his left and came up in a stance ready to take on anything that came at him. But his fists soon dropped when he saw his partner standing in front of him.

"T-Bone?"

This couldn't be possible; this was another nightmare he was having, Razor decided. Any second he was going to wake up once again screaming on his couch and that would be that. But this wasn't a dream, T-Bone was standing in front of him but this wasn't his partner. His partner was a fun loving kat who had a brassy personality, but this being in front of him looked like one of the Dark Swat Kats they had encountered earlier that year. In fact, Razor looking T-Bone up and down he had the same uniform with the green scull logo.

"What happened to you?"

T-Bone just began walking up slowly and right at the last moment grabbed Razor by the shirt collar and pulled him in close. Razor could feel T-Bone's hot sticky breath in his face as he spoke, "All you need to know is, you have a new enemy." Razor then saw movement out of the corner of his eye, T-Bone had brought back his fist to hit him and natural instincts kicked in for the smaller brown kat. Without missing a beat Razor reversed his stance and threw the tabby over him making T-Bone land hard on the ground. Razor turned around as his partner got up from the floor and glared at him, looking more pissed, if that was possible.

"This isn't over."

With a flick of his hand T-Bone threw something on the ground and a blast of smoke and light hit the Mayor, Callie, and Razor. Razor could barely see for a second from the blast of the light, and as his vision did begin to clear all he saw was the smoke from whatever T-Bone had set off. He walked over to the windows and opened them up, the smoke quickly leaving the room. Razor then undid Callie and then the Mayor who was making pitiful sounds as though somebody had stolen his pacifier and wasn't giving it back. He saw the window that obviously T-Bone had come through, and he then walked over to it and looked down.

Callie making sure the Mayor truly was all right she then got up and came up to Razor, looking out the window. T-Bone being their enemy, this was a mean trick by the fates, to take the tabby away then return him but not as himself.

"What's going to happen?"

Razor just shook his head, "I don't know Callie, I don't know."

**TBC…**

* * *

_**To my reviewers….**_

**Purple kat, Etherweil, JadeRazor, Sissy Samurai**

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews, definitely kept me inspired to keep writing so thanks ;)! Sorry again it took me so long and hope you liked the latest installation._

_Second…. **Dragon Trainer**…want to say, to bad you feel that way, least you know now not to read any my works in the future. ;)_

_Thanks again u'all and till next time, peace!_


	6. Chapter 5 Clash of the Titans

**Author Note:** _Well kiddies, I am so sorry it took me so long to do get this chapter out. Can blame college for that one, never thought I would stop writing all together but it seemed everything was put on hold. I am truly sorry and hope you forgive me for how long it took me, and hope this chapter makes up for it. Also if you find any mistakes ignore them, they were done by my evil twin! _

_I would love to thank **Etherweil** for all her help in looking over the chapter for me, I realllllly appreciate what you said to me and all the feedback you gave me. So thank you gal. ;) As thanks goes to **Jessie(Boscogirl)**, though you are not a Swat Kat fan, you still read this so I thank you whole heartily._

_As to my reviewers, wow I can't say enough honestly thank you so much for the responses you given me it is you who kept me going on this story so here is the little shout out…_

**Poltergeist Razor, Sissy Samurai, JadeRazor, Etherweil, charmedxxone, himegimiofdoragons, James L. King, and Crystalfox2.**

_Thanks again guys for all your wonderful and nice comments on this story, and I hope I did not rush through to much on this chapter._

**Chapter 5 – Clash of the Titans**

Razor slowly moved out of his Swat Kats uniform and into his civvies. It was a painful process; though he was not hurting physically but mentally he was a wounded mind. His partner, his brother was now the enemy. It just did not make any sense, for T-Bone to change alliances on him.

Though one time Razor questioned his loyalty on Turmoil's ship, even then he was in disbelief about it. He remembered that day as though it happened yesterday. Razor had snuck aboard on the crazy shekat's ship to rescue T-Bone who had been captured only to be stopped by him standing in full flight commander uniform. He was finally convinced T-Bone had enough of their antics of being the Swat Kats, of all ways being on the run and never getting the feedback the tabby all ways assumed they deserved. But then T-Bone whispered under his breath that he was not lost, that he was in fact just acting and then proceeded to kick him out of an airlock.

But it this was different. He looked into the eyes of the tabby and did not see anything behind them. It was like his partner was standing in front of him, but it was not who he had grown to love as a brother, it was an entirely different kat and Razor knew it had to do with Dark Kat. There was just no other explanation but that abomination of a kat.

Now as Jack Clawson he quickly made his way up the ladder and was sitting in the living room with the TV off. The room was becoming quickly darkened as the last bit of the sun was going over the horizon. He briefly wondered when his world came crashing around him and how the heck it was going to get any better then the way it was going right now. He did not even know where to begin to try and fix this and Jake was sure by the time this was all over no matter how it ended, he was going to be in the insane asylum right next to Ringtail.

Without looking over he patted around the coach for the TV remote and flipped on the news hoping they left out what happened at the Mayor's building. Callie had told him not to worry about it, that what had transpired in that room would not leave. Ann Gora would normally have the information because of the numerous sources she had, but she was in on the loop. She promised Razor that night they had found the Turbokat she would look the other way as long as possible and call it false information until it became to evident to keep out of the news.

Getting up to grab something to drink Jake dropped the mug in his hand, for right there on the news was footage of T-Bone jumping out of the Mayor's office. Adam Collins from Inside Megakat City News, another news reporter who was trying to make a name for himself could be overheard over the footage being shown.

"Sources say the Swat Kats attacked the Mayor leaving him bleeding and struggling for his life after they left him to die."

Jake Clawson could not believe this. Not only were they broadcasting this, they didn't even get their information right! They were making it sound like both of them had something to do with it, and the Mayor was clinging to life, when really the Mayor was just shaken up. Things could just not get any worse, or could they?

Jake's eyes had traveled down as his mind began racing as to how he could fix this, which he was sure Callie would back them up in a heartbeat. He glanced back up to see a shot of the jet that took away from the Mayor's building after the encounter with T-Bone. His heart leapt into his throat. That was the same jet they had gone up against before T-Bone had disappeared. The same one that had vanished what seemed into thin air, and they could not find any traces of it.

If T-Bone was flying that jet, it was only a matter of time before he would have to go up against him in the Turbokat, and he feared that day more then anything. Razor was not the pilot T-Bone was, and that jet being in the hands of the very experience tabby's, well things could get down right ugly very quickly.

(Unknown Location)

T-Bone laid on the hard cot in what he referred as his cell. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased, but it was still in fact a cell and could be locked from the other side at any given time. He really did not care about having anything else for you did not need possessions in order to survive. The only thing he had was what was on his body when he opened his eyes the first night not remembering who he was. But what confused him was he would assume to have at least one thing to call his own, but it was plainly obvious material was not something he was into.

It really made no sense to the confused tabby not to have at least some kind of remembrance of his life. Then again maybe he never wanted to know what happened in his past so he choose to live in solitude. It also did not help any time he asked Dark Kat, about his past he would either change the subject or just simply not answer. T-Bone was frustrated and confused, and somewhat scared. He did not know where this emotion came from, he was a strong and intimidating figure, why was fear there and where did it come from?

Then the confusing mission that Dark Kat sent him on, not really giving him much of a mission just to get in contact with some kat named Razor. He of course did what he was asked of without hesitation but when the one called Razor showed up something made him halt from his hiding place as he watched him scramble over to shekat with blonde hair.

But something was wrong, he could not move. For he knew this kat, but where did he know him? It was like a distant memory that he held but could not yet quite grasp and process.

Sitting up T-Bone scratched his head, and winched. There was still a really sore spot on his head that caused him a pain from time to time. Gingerly he touched it wondering when he gotten that wound and why he could not remember getting it either. Not to mention all the other cuts and bruises he still had on his body that Dark Kat refused to answer. Though he wanted to trust this Dark Kat, he had been given no reason to trust him and every fiber in his body had told him not to. But why?

He wished for simple answers, somebody to make him understand what was going on but it seemed that was not going to happen. Then a quick memory flashed through his thoughts, and it was of a kat he didn't recognize. The unknown kat was leaning in a car and came back up holding something in his hand throwing it towards him. Then the memory was done, and gone.

'Wonder who he was,' wondered T-Bone as he tried desperately to remember but of course no such luck. Sighing heavily he then put his arms in back of him and stared up at the ceiling wondering if ever his memory would ever come back to him.

* * *

Felina Feral dragged her feet into the locker room to get out of her Enforcer uniform and get into her civvies so she could go home and go to bed. 'Scratch that,' she thought 'make some popcorn and sit down and watch a good movie curled up in the sofa.'

Sometimes it seemed she could get dress quicker going home, then coming into work even though her body complained and creaked as she pulled the shirt over her head. Shutting her locker Felina then tied her shoes up quickly and grabbed her duffle bag throwing it over her shoulder and walking out, to run smack into Tate. Tate was a shekat from Enforcer academy and one of the few shekats Felina could trust not to look at her differently.

"Glad I found you, thought I had missed you, you need to turn on the TV to Inside Megakat City."

At first Felina was not sure by Tate's hasty sentence but she then bypassed her quickly and walked to the many conference rooms they used and turned on the news. Tate who was standing behind her was waiting to comfort Felina if needed to but highly doubted she would have to, as Felina watched the broadcast about the Swat Kats. Turning off the TV she then turned around and shook her head.

"If it's not my uncle it's somebody else trying to ruin their reputation."

"I'm sure they just have them confused with somebody else?"

Tate knew how close she was to the Swat Kats, thus why she came looking for Felina in the first place. She did not want one of the Enforcers who had a vendetta towards the Swat Kats making a snide remark to the Lt.

Sighing heavily, "I'm sure somebody didn't get their information correctly and if something did happen, I know just the shekat to talk to."

(Unknown Location)

T-Bone walked down the long corridor of what he called home at the time. He could not sleep for the life of him, so many thoughts kept scrambling through his head. The one he had fought earlier kept coming back to his mind no matter how many times he tried not to think about the one called Razor. This kat would show up at every thought process, and he really was not sure at all why it bugged him so much either.

He found Dark Kat working on something, hunched over and not paying much attention to the world around him as his creeplings chattered around him. For some reason he all ways had the itch to pick up one of the little creeplings and strangle them, or punch them. Either one would work effectively. He really had no idea where this idea came from, but for some reason he could not stand the little critters.

The creepling's voice pitched betraying T-Bone standing there in the doorway, which caused Dark Kat to stop what he was doing and turn around. In his deep voice that went along with his over towering sinister look, spoke "Ahhh my dear boy why up so late?"

"I should ask the same of you." T-Bone replied back. Scratching the back of his head, he then walked in a little closer to the room. "Something has been bugging me since I got back from that mission. Who the heck is Razor, and why do I have the sense I know him?"

Dark Kat just sat there studying him for a moment, making T-Bone's skin crawl. It was somewhat the first memory of waking up in the cell and Dark Kat was standing over him staring at him as he was doing right now.

_"I take that you like your accommodations Swat Kat."_

He had talked to him like he was an enemy but then backtracked. It was beginning to make less sense then before when he first awoke. Dark Kat had promised him a few times on hand that he would explain what had happened to him, but when he would bring the subject up Dark Kat would quickly switch. But this time T-Bone had enough he wanted to know what had happened to him. But before he could ask another question, Dark Kat begin turning around, began working on what he had been doing previously before T-Bone walked in.

"To late in the night, go to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning."

Anger quickly rose up from the bowls of T-Bone. "No."

Dark Kat stopped and no movement came from him.

"No every time I bring up the subject you switch it, so either you tell me or…"

Spinning around quickly Dark Kat busting out his chest making himself appear bigger, "Or you'll do what?"

Frustration, anger, confused T-Bone shook his head turning around.

"Where are you going?" Dark Kat in a demanding voice, as he watched the tabby making his way out of the room.

"Away from you."

Dark Kat watched as T-Bone walked out the door, clearly heading towards the hanger to take off in the jet to clear his head. Shaking his head he turned back to his latest project. He really had to think of something to do with the lone Swat Kat. When he had found the Swat Kat had no memory, he thought it was the perfect revenge. Have the kat do all his dirty work and yet ruin his reputation in the process. But he was finding out very quickly it was hard to harness the tabby's anger and impatience. Dark Kat had put him off because he himself had not come up with the story to make T-Bone believe him. It also did not help matters that the Pilot of the Swat Kats was quickly regaining memory and it would only be a matter of time before he remembered who he was. So he had to act quickly if he wanted to keep up this hoax. At least if there was one thing he didn't have to worry about was his jet. He had complete control of the jet just sitting at the table. It was being tracked, and he could shut the engines just by pressing a button.

It didn't really matter to Dark Kat either way if T-Bone regained his senses or if he never did for the end result would be the same. The Swat Kats would be dead and lone gone forgotten, as his project would come into play. With this last thought Dark Kat continued working on his work, not letting else stop him at the moment.

* * *

The roar of the Turbokat engines played on deaf ears as far as Razor was concerned. He looked down at the tranquility of the city of Megakat City as the bright lights lit up the night sky. He stayed high above the city, so not to disturb the citizens as he made his night runs. What Razor wanted more then anything was to talk to Callie Briggs about the false media information, but he knew there really was not much to discuss. Callie knew what happened, Mayor Manx knew what happened, so who cared what some news report said about them.

But deep down Razor did care. They had somewhat kept a good reputation with the citizens, and though some criminals had tried trashing it, they were still able to come back as the heroes. 'Stop this, stop doubting,' He knew Callie would give a statement or something close to what happened. She knew how to give information without giving any.

His soul deep within desperately wanted to be back in the gunner seat and his partner be in the front, flying at break neck speeds. Making him close his eyes wondering if they were about to smack into the water as they got to close or, maybe a building as he saw the reflection of the black jet in the windows.

As he pulled up to make one more pass something beeped on his panel and he looked down to see an unknown bogey was coming up fast in front of him. It was very clear this was not one of the Enforcer jets or choppers that they used. Razor moved a little more comfortable into his seat ready for anything as he waited for the jet to approach. Who knew if this jet was hostile or friend?

Razor never got to see the jet for it disappeared on his scanners all together, as though it never existed and his stomach dropped. He quickly began scanning the clouds, trying to find the infamous jet they had gone up against only a few weeks ago. The same one that Razor had watched had reappeared in back of the Turbokat and fired upon it, causing T-Bone to crash the jet.

Then the warning sounds went off and Razor did not even have to look down to know he was being targeted. He took evasive maneuvers coming out of his high altitude and getting closer to the ground hoping that he could lose this jet among the many buildings and other obstacles. But no matter which way he turned, no matter what bridge he ducked under, this jet would not release its hold on him. If anything Razor had delayed was his quick death, for he kept the actual lock on him. As he pivoted right then left, doing a dance with the jet still trying to get him off his tail, literally, he then looked a head of him to see a building up quickly. Without thinking he threw the VTOL engines on quickly causing the jet to go completely vertically and allowing him to go up with the buildings and allowing him to level out when he passed the structure. He figured the other jet would smash into it, and expected to hear it, but nothing happened.

What astonished Razor even more so was that jet had not crashed but had done the exact same maneuver but much quicker and faster G's then he had accomplished and he knew right then. He was fighting his partner, T-Bone.

Razor was not more ready for this then the kat in the moon. He thought for sure he was fighting the same villain that had shot T-Bone down, but now he was trying to outsmart and out pilot the tabby. He had to end this and end it quickly if he wanted to see the next day.

Switching the radio on that he had turned off, he hoped T-Bone was listening as Razor continued to try and keep out of his missile range. "Look I don't know what Dark Crud told you, I don't know why you think I'm the enemy," Razor cut under a bridge T-Bone closely following behind, as water sprayed up as both jets went screaming by.

"But you have to listen to me, I'm not your enemy, I'm your partner!" Razor was grasping at straws, trying to think of a way to break through the memory of his partner, trying to get him understand he was about to kill his brother. "Listen to me your about to kill your partner, do you want to be responsible for killing your brother!"

Razor flew outside the city just incase it did get deadly and if one of them did use lethal means to end this, at least the exploding wreckage would not fall upon the helpless victims below. As the Turbokat screamed towards their practice grounds in the Megakat Canyons he heard the tone shot through the cockpit as T-Bone was trying to get a lock on him. Razor continued to punch the jet into speeds to the point of passing out, Razor wondered if he ever would see T-Bone back to his old self as he heard the lock on his jet and T-Bone let a missile away aimed for the Turbokat and Razor inside.

**TBC….**


	7. Chapter 6 Must be Dreaming

Author Note: _Another long over due update on this story, and another bad apology that I have pulled out of my boota. I again am terribly sorry, there truly is no excuse but to the fact I had lost thought process on this story and just could not come up with anything else. Not to mention I've been back into some of my old shows like Farscape and reading a ton of Lord of the Rings again (very dangerous mix). So again I am sorry, classes have started up again which usually helps my muse for some reason, guess I'd rather be writing when somebody is talking to me hehehe. Anyways I apologize and for the short chapter (better then not having one I guess) _

_I would like to say a special thank you to Etherwei (hugs)l, you are a dream girl so thanks for all the nice and wonderful things you have said. Also for kicking my butt into gear ;) I appreciate it a bundle! _

_As to the kind reviewers that have left me replies wanting me to continue, and again I apologize for the long update. Hope you like what I have written, and to those who reviewed here is your little shout out. **JadeRazor, Etherwei, PurpleKat, ****Kitsune hanyou****, Elizabeth the Bathog, ****Quick Shot****, Jonathan Chan**_

_Looked for the mistakes if you find any, pretend they do not exist, I did my best! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 – Must be Dreaming**

All time slowed down for Razor as the sound of the missile being locked onto the Turbokat, sending the warning siren throughout the entire jet. He had tried so desperately to do every maneuver he could think of to try and get away from this kat who was no longer his dear friend. But every thing he did, the burly tomkat would counter and just follow him with ease. There was no way he was going to out fly T-Bone that was just a fact, and his gut instinct on that was just proven right.

As he began moving the jet back and forth, sending it into a vertical climb, then taking it back down to try and evade the missile, Razor realized he lost all sense of hearing. It was like somebody had taken their hands and put them over his ears, not allowing him to even perceive sound such as the roar of the Turbokat's engines.

'So this is how it feels before you die.' Then again Razor always assumed it would happen quickly, but this cat and mouse game was giving him time to reflect making him wondering would he feel any pain before the final blow.

Then Razor came out of his thoughts promptly knowing that line of thinking would get him killed and quite frankly he was not ready yet. As the sound of the engines could be heard again, he realized his hand was on the ejector button, knowing if there was no other way he would punch out at the last second. If that is what it came down to, the jet could be replaced his life couldn't. Though Razor knew already that if the Turbokat would be destroyed after just getting it back in the air, it would kill him inside.

But, just as he was ready to punch out he heard crackling in his headset. Somebody was on their band wave and was about to communicate with him. 'Was it T-Bone? Did he come back to his senses and realized his grave mistake' Razor hoped and prayed for. Then again, in a few seconds it would not matter who it was on the other end if he could not find a way to evade this missile that was tailing him.

"Am I fashionably late?"

The voice was like an angel to Razor. It was the last person he was expecting, but the one person he needed to help him. It truly was one voice he could recognize, she had that distinctive voice like no other. Then sudden panic rose up in Razor's stomach realizing the horror that T-Bone might take out Felina after the Turbokat was blasted out of the sky. Before he could warn her of the danger, she came over again,

"Let me take care of that missile for you."

She intercepted the missile by flying in a direct path behind Razor's flight path causing the missile to turn 90 degree's and follow the heat signal from her single engine Enforcer's jet. Razor broke off and turned his jet back around looking for the jet that T-Bone was flying, but was coming up empty handed. Felina showed up two minutes later, matching speeds with the Turbokat, the two planes flew in a straight line, with no direction in mind.

Silence filled the void of the airwaves, when it usually was alive with emotion.

It seemed the two kats were worlds apart, when really they both were suffering just the same. Felina not being able to take the quietness spoke up.

"Razor…." She hesitated, now uncertain of what she wanted to tell the slimmer Swat Kat, "T-Bone would never….I mean he'd have to be brainwashed or something. But he'd never…." She stopped knowing the Swat Kat knew deep down T-Bone would never hurt him, but there was still that part of him that was feeling betrayed.

She had witnessed most of the dogfight between the two planes, as they swooped in and out of the city. Getting faster and louder as they went, and her trained pilot eyes had seen the Turbokat was struggling to stay out of target range. It was very evident who was the better pilot among the two and deep with in her soul, she knew only one kat who flew as hard and fast as they were going, and that was no other but T-Bone. She secretly admired the burly tomkat's flying maneuvers, the risks he took in order to get the bad guy. He would do things with the jet those technicians always said were impossible. Then again if you want to be a damn good pilot, you better know how your jet works and what it is capable of and T-Bone knew exactly the ins and outs, no doubt about it. There was also a part of Felina that had somewhat of a crush on T-Bone, though trying to get her to admit it would probably lead to your death. That was something she kept hidden deep with in her, never wanting a stupid little crush to get in the way of her work.

Her eyes traveled back to the lone Swat Kat flying beside her, and just from where she was sitting she could see Razor's ears had flatten against his helmet, the events prior to her showing up were still weighing heavily on his conscious. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins pumping so profusely had begun to wear off, and now the realization had come in and hit Razor hard in the face. Felina wanted to help him, but there truly was nothing she could do.

All most giving up that Razor might not say a single word to her, he spoke.

"Thanks for the help. Best to get out of the skies. One close call today is enough."

Again Felina glanced over as the Turbokat then suddenly raised higher changing course. To go back to their secrete base, whatever that maybe. Though like so many, she wish she could track them, see their trajectory and get a good idea who the kats were behind the mask. Then again that would ruin the trust she had with them, besides realizing they were regular go lucky kind of kat, ruined the fantasy of them being always invincible. That nothing could bring either one of them down. Then again that world had been shattered the day T-Bone….

Felina stopped that line of thinking 'Everything will work out in the end. Has to, good guys always win.' She reassured herself. With a sigh she then turned her jet and pointed it back towards the way she had come, the Enforcers building.

The sand moved slowly from the small winds coming out of the east. But the small particles were disrupted as high power jet engines moved slowly downward coming in for a horizontal landing. As the noise of the plane dwindled and then came to a rest, a pilot opened the hatch and looked up into the nightly sky. Breathing in deeply the pilot then pulled himself out of the cockpit, and landed softly on the ground below.

T-Bone was not sure why he had come to this particular spot, but something drove him. Maybe something from the past he presumed, or so he hoped.

Slowly he walked over to the massive body of water and looked across it, feeling an inner peace that he had not felt since the day he woke up in that cell alone and not having a clue who he was. His eyes traveled down and he grabbed a piece of rock and threw it and hoped it would skip but like all the previous times it just made a big thunk sound as it plopped into the water. 'Stupid rock.'

Then a memory flashed before his eyes, the kat without a name. One he had seen previously in his mind, and watched as the skillful hands picked up a rock and threw a rock into the water and it skipped about six times. He then saw his hand shove the kat and pushing him into the water, and then mumbling 'showoff.'

T-Bone had never asked Dark Kat about the kat from his memories, dreams. How do you explain to somebody you don't even remember to somebody that looked like they would twist your neck the wrong way because you asked a stupid question? You don't, so T-Bone kept it to himself. Hoping that maybe he would just figure it out on his own. Not to mention the look that crossed Dark Kat's face when he asked that question about Razor.

Another flash assaulted the tabby as he pictured Razor giving him a thumbs up, "bingo," with a grin on his face stretching his features.

'That was a new one' T-Bone thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head. This was so tiring, and soul draining. Dark Kat had told him the brown tanned kat was his enemy, but everything in him was telling him this was false.

'When everybody is telling you to go one way, but your instincts are saying the other, you listen to your insides. They are your survival kit, they are what keep you alive.' Another nameless voice that he did not recognize, but though again it seemed very familiar, then again don't they all? The voice was soft and soothing as though it could take all his troubles and fears away just by listening to this one voice. Damn, he just wish he could remember who that female kat was. Mentally shrugging he decided he would listen to that voice, and go with what his gut instincts were telling him.

He then turned his back on the ocean and walked a little ways from the jet and looked towards the city of Megakat city. Feeling of wanting to protect it and not terrorize the metropolis, as Dark Kat seemed like hell bent on doing. Sighing, trying to decide his next maneuver his eyes caught something dark in the sand. Usually he would not bother with it, but it was drastically different from what you typically found on a beach, such as milk bottles, chip bags and so forth. This however was metal and pitch black. Grabbing it into his hands he turned it over and over feeling it, and realizing suddenly it was part of a plane. 'What was it doing here?'

The Turbokat blasted overhead and his eyes glanced up wondering if the Kat in the plane saw him, but when it made no attempt to swing around he assumed Razor was completely oblivious of him and the plane on the ground completely defenseless. He turned the metal again in his hand again and realized it was part of the Turbokat it had to be.

Another quick memory flashed before T-Bone of him holding onto a stick while he turned off certain equipments to the plane. He saw the ground, sand, rushing up quickly and fear coursing through his veins like fire knowing this was it, this was the last time he would ever get to fly again. Then the recollection was over and T-Bone glanced back up at the fading lights of the Turbokat as it was still sweeping the city, a silent guardian.

'Had he been flying that plane and crashed it?' No that could not be possible, could it? Yet here again his instincts were screaming at him and he was trying to ignore them, and that was not what he was taught all his life. So deciding there was truly only one way to find out, he put the piece of metal into one of his many pockets and then jogged back to the plane. Razor had a few questions he was going to have to answer.

Razor broke off from Felina and flew around the city a couple of times. Part of him was screaming to find T-Bone again, but the other telling him that would be completely ludicrous. He had barely escaped their last encounter, and really he was not sure he could go head to head with the ace pilot again.

It seemed the hole he was falling into was getting deeper and deeper, and sooner or later there would be a bottom he would hit and it was not going to be pretty. He just wanted this to be all over with, he wasn't sure he could keep doing this. There was so much a kat could take before they broke, and this was eating him up on the inside. There truly was nobody he could talk to about this. The one kat that understood him and he confided into, had tried to kill him.

Taking a last glance down at the skyscrapers and buildings that stretched out as far as the eye could see, even in his jet, he then turned back around and headed home. 'Another eventful night,' Razor thought. He checked his radar like he always did making sure nobody was following him, just incase anybody got any bright ideas. Then took the Turbokat down, heading for the hole in the land that opened the underground highway to their hanger.

Like all ways it was a pain striking time to take off his uniform, and put it next to the empty locker that had stayed that way for to long. He then moved to go upstairs and propped the door open and then close it again and then placing the rug to hide it. The lights were turned off making Jake Clawson grumble realizing he probably should have at least left a light on. At least if you leave a light on, any prying eyes usually assumes somebody is at the place and won't try anything stupid.

As he reached down to turn on the lamp he froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he suddenly realized there was somebody in the room with him. His eyes traveled to the baseball bat that was in the corner disregarded. 'Perfect weapon.' Then eyeing the figure to see where he was, he then moved for the bat with quick reflexes picked it up and then turned around ready to swing. But his grasp was all most lost as his mouth hung open. At first he thought it was some kind of dream and any moment he would wake up on the couch like so many other times screaming at the top of his lungs, and realizing he was still living in a horrid nightmare.

For their stood the one kat he had been trying to talk to, that had tried to kill him all ready once that night, his partner, his brother, T-Bone.

**TBC...**

_Sorry I left it on another cliffhanger, hope you still like tell me what you think thanks again_


	8. Chapter 7 Looking for Answers

**Author Note:** _Wow. What can I say but apologize whole heartily for the long over due update once again. It seems I am getting into a habit of not updating this story on a regular basis. If some of you are curious why it takes me forever is unforantly after I got so boggled down with school (did not think that would happen) we went into what retail considers to be hell, or maybe that's me. Christmas season. But that is over, and it looks like I won't take more classes this winter so I might actually feel better in writing. _

_Also I have to admit, I really did not know where to go with this story I had an idea but was not sure how to put it on paper or computer. I do have good news, I think I finally figured out how I want to finish this story so kind of a good cliffhanger at the end or maybe I think it is lol. The story is going to get even more interesting hopefully and hope I didn't lose anybody in the long wait for the next chapter. _

_Thanks go out to **Boscogirl**, you sat there and listened to me complain about this story all in the span of an hour and I think every detail I complained about so thanks for listening. Also **Etherweil**, thank you for allowing me to bounce off ideas I appreciate it (hugs both of you). _

_To my wonderful reviewers, once again I am sorry for the long update and here the shout out to you guys who left me a reply, I love hearing from you so thanks again!!!!_

**JadeRazor, TwilightWind, Etherweil, Elizabeth the Bathog, Jak-Daxter, PutMoneyInThyPurse, Vampy.**

Chapter 7 – Looking for Answers

Jake Clawson felt his fingers go completely numb as they loosened their strength and he had to quickly clench his fists to make sure he didn't loose his grasp on the baseball bat. As he stared at his best friend all Jake could think was, 'what should he do, what should he say, say something!'

Part of him wanted to grab his big burley friend, his brother and hug him until there was not a breath left in him. The other part was scared. Frightened that any moment T-Bone, would attack him without a slight hesitation. If anything had taught Jake from their last encounter, do not trust the tabby unless you're willing to get bit in the process.

The silence was like a vacuum sucking all the air out of the room, and Jake was afraid to inhale for fear that some how the entire room would explode. Or worse, T-Bone disappeared because of Jakes sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on him. How many nightmares started out this way? Hade him reunited with the lost Swat Kat only to have him brutally ripped away from him in some horrific death or worse T-Bone himself dealt the killing blow.

"What is this?" T-Bone flicked his wrist. A shiny piece of metal caught Jake's line of eyesight and he caught in the last minute with his quick reflexes. As the bat came to his side he began to turn the object around in his hand and within a heartbeat he recognized it. He should, only because he had put his heart, blood, and tears into making it into what it was now, the powerful but deadly Turbokat. Funny and she was the root of all their problems. 'If only T-Bone had just ejected out of the jet instead of being so bullheaded and stubborn. If only he hadn't tried to land the plane with half the back gone and nothing working but gravity as it had pulled the jet into a suicide dive. If only…'Jake stopped this train of thought once again as he continued to rotate the piece of metal in his hand.' It was now the past unfortunately and there was nothing he could do but live in the present as the one searching for answers right now was standing in front of him. Going on a hunch he threw it back at T-Bone who caught it with no problem.

"You tell me."

"You tell me."

Jake knew there was a reason he was here and it wasn't because T-Bone so happened to find just some plain old piece of metal. No he had found part of their jet a piece Jake had missed while cleaning up the wreckage on the beach. Going on a hunch when T-Bone had found that metal, he had remembered something leading him to Jake.

"Look," T-Bone's voice low as he took a step towards him, "I'm not here to play stupid games with you, just tell me what the damn thing is."

Jake studied the tabby in front of him, and even though his mask was still on, he could see his friend was worn out as though he had not slept for days on end. All in all it really looked like at any moment the tabby was going to drop in a dead faint from pushing his body to the limit and not taking care of it. Going on a limb he simply said "No."

The growl that came from T-Bone surprised even Jake and T-Bone himself. T-Bone was tired, he was hungry and plus he really had to go to the bathroom and this was not helping. He felt like taking a couple strides reaching over and snapping the kat's neck but once again a feeling had come over him that suppressed that primal urge. What he could not understand is why this smaller kat in front of him could not give him a straight answer.

He was pissed that no matter how hard he tried to remember his past it was nothing but a big black empty space in his mind. The only time he did have flashbacks it was of the Turbokat and of Jake and the other kat he had fought back in the Mayor's office.

Closing his eyes for a second putting his one hand to his face he rubbed his temples then let it drop back down again as he finally decided that this kat in front of him wanted to play games as well. Quite frankly T-Bone just did not care anymore. Obviously whatever he was suppose to know, was not meant to be and he just have to do without the memories until they came back or he got some new ones. Taking one more look at the kat in front of him he turned around to walk away, giving up.

Screaming inside Jake tried to think of something to stop the tabby without alarming him by making him go into attack mode. Going on a hunch and hoping he was right he spoke up quickly. "You remember me don't you? You remember the Turbokat,…flying her?"

That stopped the Swat Kat dead in his tracks as he turned back around to face Jake Clawson once more. He looked at the object in his hand and finally speaking, "This is the Turbokat." Then turning it in his hand once again he looked Jake right in the eye, "you're the one I've been fighting for the last couple of weeks."

T-Bone saw the flinch cross the kat's face, the pain, the hurt that showed only for a brief second and then disappeared under a well trained mask of hiding emotion of needed to be. He had struck a nerve this time and suddenly it was a game of chess.

"I'm not your enemy." Jake spoke making T-Bone lose his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, then who is?" T-Bone said sarcastically.

"Dark Kat." Jake winced a bit, he wanted to ease into that, not just throw cold water over the tabby. He saw the look that crossed T-Bone's face, whether he meant for it to show or not it was very obvious T-Bone was shocked by such a comment.

"I don't believe you."

This was outrageous or so that is what T-Bone thought. Or maybe it made sense. 'Argh' His head was beginning to pound from the headache that was forming at the back of his brain and slowly crawling to the front to make him close his eyes. Breathing in deeply he shook his head. For a split second T-Bone heard the distinctive voice of Jake speaking to him in his mind as a memory had resurfaced from the depths of his mind, _"There's enough military salvage to build our own jet….get back in the air and get back at Dark Kat, and all the other criminals scum who rear their ugly heads in MegaKat City." _

"It just doesn't make sense, why would he…" T-Bone stopped in mid sentence and just shook his head and then turned around walking away which sent Jake into a panic mode.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Jake asked.

T-Bone stopped and turned around, pain ripping through his body at the sight of Jake's sadness. His face maybe stoic but it was behind his eyes that told another tale and it made T-Bone guilty.

"You don't, I have to figure this out on my own but I'll try not to shoot you down till then." Winking at him, T-Bone then turned around and left the way he had come so silently leaving Jake to stand there.

* * *

It only had been a few hours since T-Bone had left the tiny apartment and Jake looked down at the car that he had just finished. It was the car that he and Chance had promised would only take a few days and it would be fixed and working properly. Those few days had turned into weeks and Jake had finally began on the mess that had build up to the point he was really thinking about asking for help. But he knew that would be ludicrous because there would be no way of hiding the fact they were the Swat Kats, or at the moment just the Swat Kat.

Jake could just see it now, 'No that was not a sound of a jet passing, that was just a really big nosey truck. Ignore that sound of the klaxon going off, that just means lunch time even though its midnight.'

Shutting the hood of the car, he glanced at the clock expecting it to read a different time then what he assumed it would be. Surprised it was only nine, he knew he could give the owner a call and tell them their vehicle was finally done and apologize for the delay. Jake was surprised at himself that he had not realized sooner if he had just thrown himself into his work by concentrating on getting the cars done he would not think about T-Bone and the situation that seemed was spiraling out of control and he was only in the backseat along for the ride. The fact is, he had nobody to talk to about this and it was just starting to eat him up and he was pretty sure soon or later he was going to lose his mind.

Grabbing a rag he wiped down his hands making sure to get all the grease off he then threw it into one of the bends and then grabbed the phone. Looking down at the number he then listened, hoping to just get the answering machine.

"Hello?" The other one answered on the opposite end.

At first he forgot what he had planned to say and then he cleared his throat, "This is Jake Clawson from Jake & Chance's Salvage Yard to tell you your car is done and its ready to be picked up whenever you find time."

"Really? Well dang, I just bought another one." Felina said with sarcasm in her voice.

The heat that came into Jake's cheeks could not be helped, as he looked down as though she could read right through him just by listening to him on the phone. "Yeah I am truly sorry about that it has been hectic the last couple of weeks. How about this, for taking as long as we did, its on us."

Felina was quiet on the other end, as though she did not know what to say to the offer of taking the cost on them. Instead of responding to the proposal she just "I'll be over there in thirty minutes."

Before Jake could even utter an okay, she had hung up leaving him to stare at the phone wondering what just had happened. Rubbing his eyes he glanced back at the other cars and shaking his head he then walked back to work on some more till the Lt. got there.

Right on cue Felina showed up at the Salvage Yard. Jake brought her out to the garage he then grabbed the keys and handed them to her. He looked at them in her hands and then back at her face.

"Our apologizes again for taking so long."

Felina shook her head and gave a soft smile, "Its okay I know what its like to be boggled down from work."

In awkward silence came over the two and Felina then asked where Chance was.

"You know I haven't seen him in a couple days, he took off and I haven't heard from him for a while so your guess is as good as mine."

Felina tried not to reveal anything in her face keeping her mouth straight. Jake Clawson had just lied to her. Last time she asked him where the big tabby was, he had told her it was a family emergency and now this tale he had spoke of as though he had no idea where his friend had gone. Why would he be telling her a lie? 'This is not the best place to think about it Felina,' she told herself.

"Don't you hate that when friends will do that, makes it hard to run a business I would assume." Felina joked and watched Jake. He agreed by nodding his head but his eyes got this lost look in them.

"Look here some money," she had dug into her back pocket and pulled out some money. Jake was beginning to refuse but she would not hear of it, "no at least let me pay for the labor." She then handed him the cash and then began walking towards her car.

"Thanks again Jake, take care of yourself. Hope Chance comes home soon."

"Yeah….me to."

Jake watched as she backed up the car and then as the taillights disappeared behind one of the giant hills of scrap metal from the planes they received, he had a distinct feeling that he had just goofed up his lie about Chance. He had been so tired, not eating properly, his mind just was not working and he had panicked and came up with the quickest thing that came to mind. Shrugging his shoulders, there was nothing he could do about it now. He then hit the closed the door to the garage, shut the light off and then went into the small apartment. Turning the sign around so it read 'closed,' he then shoved his hands into his pockets and then did what he did every night go sit on the couch and sit there and wait till his partner came back home.

(Unknown Location)

T-Bone walked into the place he had called home the last couple of weeks. He removed his mask without even blinking an eye. He had it on forever it seemed and rarely took it off and right now he was just not in the mood to have it on. He spotted Dark Kat where he always seemed to be, at his desk with his back to Chance working feverishly on something. Yet some how he always knew when somebody entered, always surprised Chance in how Dark Kat had awareness like that.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" A slight pause, "That's why you left."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Chance shifted his weight and contemplated on what he wanted to say to the big beast of a kat. Bringing his eyes to the ground he then brought them back up, "well I found out answers to one of them being that you're my enemy."

Dark Kat stopped working, looking up and then turning around to stare at Chance. If Dark Kat was surprised that T-Bone had taken off his mask he did not show nor care.

"So you think you are one of my enemies? If you were, you would not be standing here before me." Dark Kat studied Chance for a second and then continued on, "I told you not to talk to him."

Chance mentally shivered. He had been told that Jake, Razor, whoever was the true kat, would try and convince him that Dark Kat was the enemy. That he would say he was his brother and try and confuse him and detour him from his real task.

"I told you what he was capable of, have you already forgotten what I told you or you so absent minded?"

"No, I have not forgotten." Chance replied.

Standing up Dark Kat made his way over to Chance and then put his hands on Chance's shoulders. " I know you want to believe him, he _was_ your best friend, until he sold you out to the Enforcers. It was his plea bargain to make sure he did not go to jail but he had to give up you, surely you remember?" Dark Kat dropped his hold on Chance.

Dark Kat knew exactly who Chance was. He had seen the tabby take off his mask when he thought nobody was looking. It had plagued Dark Kat for only for a few hours in how he knew the alter ego of the Swat Kat, but he suddenly knew where he had seen him. It was the same pilot that had gone head to head with him when he tried taking out the new Enforcer building. The two Enforcers Officers had to bail out of the jet causing it to spiral into uncontrollable dive and take out the building. Even though Dark Kat's plans had been spoiled, in the end the two kats had done millions worth of damage, so he had won that day.

The glee that had come over his body was far too much for Dark Kat. To not only find out the Swat Kat's identity he could also ruin his reputation and get him to do his deeds for him. But Dark Kat could tell that Chance was now beginning to show the side of him that he was famous for, stubbornness. It was clear as day that Chance was beginning to gain some of his memory and it would be only time before he truly remembered the day he fell from grace of the Enforcers and dawned on the uniform that would make him a Swat Kat. Dark Kat had to act fast if he wanted to accomplish what he wanted from the tabby because this time he had all the right pieces in the right place.

"Either you believe me or don't, but there is the door."

Chance turned his body to give the door a side-glance, and then he then looked back at Dark Kat. It made sense, Jake trying to convince him that Dark Kat was the enemy instead his friend. But the sincerity of Jake's voice made his heart skip a beat. Shaking his head finally, "Look, I don't believe either one of you honestly but if I have to pick a side….its yours." 'For now,' He thought the last bit.

The smile came over Dark Kat's features as he then patted his shoulder and then turned back around. "Okay then, now do you want to hear my plan?"

Chance put his mask back on his face and then smiled his famous grin, "Why not, what do you have in mind?"

**TBC…..**

_(I am worried I really screwed up the storyline because of how long it took me to update, so hopefully I didn't and all of yeah don't get to ticked at me the way I left this chapter…I promise you its coming down to the wire and its almost done!)_


End file.
